videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Nekyn Alb/BE3 2018 - Blades, Murkmire, Elder Scrolls VI und mehr
Im diesjährigen Bethesda-Abschnitt der E3 erhielten wir eine großartige Menge Neuigkeiten, die in den nächsten Monaten und Jahren unsere Freizeit und das The Elder Scrolls Wiki füllen werden. Diese beinhalten Mobile Games, Elder Scrolls Online und all das, was Todd Howard, der Game Director und Executive Producer für Bethesda Game Studios und verantwortlich für Elder-Scrolls-Reihe, uns verriet. Skyrim Very Special Edition center|670px Beginnen wir mit dem zweitbesten Spiel der #BE3: Skyrim für Alexa. Richtig gehört, die künstliche Intelligenz Amazons führt euch in einem an ein Pen-and-Paper-Rollenspiel erinnerndes Abenteuer durch Himmelsrand. Diese Anspielung auf tausende von „Skyrim für den Kühlschrank“-Witzen funktioniert tatsächlich, solange ihr einen Amazon Echo, ein iOS- oder Android-Gerät besitzt. Momentan ist der Befehl „Alexa, open Skyrim” leider nur in den USA verfügbar. Blades center|670px Auf den riesigen Erfolg von Fallout Shelter und The Elder Scrolls: Legends folgt das nächste kostenlose Spiel für Mobilgeräte, The Elder Scrolls: Blades. Dieses an die alten Travels-Teile erinnernde Spiel wird auf PCs, Mobil- und VR-Geräten erhältlich sein und bietet aus den „großen“ Spielen bekannte Mechaniken; so kann man seinen Charakter selbst erstellen, ihn ausrüsten und sich in First-Person-Perspektive durch sowohl handgefertigte als auch automatisch generierte Dungeons kämpfen. Hervorzuheben ist, dass man Blades je nach Belieben im Hochkant- oder Vertikalen Modus spielen kann, und dass Spieler auf allen Geräten miteinander interagieren können. Blades bietet somit auch einen PvP-Modus, „Arena“ genannt, in dem sich alle, von Handynutzer bis VR-Spieler, duellieren können. Im „Abyss“, oder „Abgrund“ auf Deutsch, versucht man solange wie möglich in unendlichen Dungeons zu überleben und sammelt Items. Schließlich gibt es noch die Stadt, die Heimat der „exilierten Klinge“, der Name des Spielercharakters, die wiederaufgebaut und individuell angepasst werden will. Dort verkauft man Beute, erhält Quests oder gibt vor seinen Freunden mit ihrer Pracht an. Vielleicht kann man sich aber auch als Thalmor-Agent offenbaren und die Wände mit Aldmeri-Dominion-Flaggen behängen, es scheint möglich zu sein. Schon am Abend (sprich 4 Uhr morgens) der BE3 konnte man sich für Blades im App Store und auf Google Play vorregistrieren, was auch auf playblades.com möglich ist. Legends thumb|center|670 px Vor kurzem wurde bereits angekündigt, dass das Studio Sparkypants (ich denke mir das nicht aus!) die Entwicklung und den Support für The Elder Scrolls: Legends übernehmen, und den Client und die ganze Nutzeroberfläche überarbeiten wird. Nun wurde auch noch bekanntgegeben, dass Legends noch dieses Jahr für Nintendo Switch, Xbox One und PlayStation 4 veröffentlicht wird. Sämtlicher Spielfortschritt wird mit dem Bethesda-Account übertragen. Wolfhunter thumb|center|670px Kurz nachdem Matt Firor, Game Director von The Elder Scrolls Online, den Anstieg von 10 Millionen auf 11 Millionen Spielern verkündete, machte er klar, dass sie noch lange nicht fertig sind. Der nächste DLC heißt Wolfhunter und wird, wie Dragon Bones und Horns of the Reach, ein Verlies-DLC. Die beiden Verliese Mondjägerfeste und Marsch der Aufopferung werden von Werwölfen heimgesucht, und sogar eine Konfrontation mit ihrem Schöpfer Hircine wurde in Aussicht gestellt. Murkmire thumb|center|670px Lange mussten wir warten, denn schon im Juli 2014 wurde Murkmire angekündigt und nie wirklich vergessen. Das in Schwarzmarsch gelegene DLC wird eine komplette Zone bieten, in der wir mehr über die Argonier, ihre Kultur und die Geheimnisse der Hist erfahren werden. Zusätzlich wird es eine neue Gruppenarena mit eigener Rangliste geben. Sowohl Wolfhunter als auch Murkmire werden noch dieses Jahr veröffentlicht. The Elder Scrolls VI 670px|center Nach der Enthüllung des vor Ewigkeiten geleakten und nur halb geglaubten Spiels Starfield setzte Howard direkt noch einen drauf; das Spiel, nach dem sich alle Elder-Scrolls-Fans seit Jahren sehnen: The Elder Scrolls VI! thumb|center|670px Der sechste Hauptteil der Reihe wird nach Starfield veröffentlicht – wofür ebenfalls kein Veröffentlichungsdatum feststeht – und spielt in … Nun, da können wir nur spekulieren. Der sandige Untergrund, spärliche Vegetation und ein Gebirge im Hintergrund lassen auf Hammerfall, Heimat der Rothwardonen schließen, aber auch Hochfels oder die gesamte Iliac-Bucht sind realistische Möglichkeiten. Kategorie:Hauptseite Kategorie:E3 2018 Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag